


Sentido de pertenencia

by Isabellag9705



Series: Historias Zosan [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dressrosa Arc, F/M, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, Jealous Sanji, M/M, One-sided feelings, POV Sanji, Post-Time Skip, Punk Hazard (mention), Sad Sanji, Sad Zoro, Sanji thinks Zoro doesn't love him, They're both idiots who don't know they love each other, Wano Arc (One Piece), Whole Cake Island Arc (mention), Zoro needs a hug, Zoro resigned to Sanji not loving him, angry sanji, chapter 2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellag9705/pseuds/Isabellag9705
Summary: Zoro no lo entendía, ¿Qué estaba mal en él para haber dicho lo que dijo? ¿Acaso estaba tratando inconscientemente de marcar territorio? Sea lo que fuera ya lo había soltado y no podía evitar sentirse estúpido por tener un sentido de pertenencia en la única persona en el mundo que nunca sería suyo.
Relationships: Koizuki Hiyori/Roronoa Zoro (mention), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Violet/Vinsmoke Sanji (mention)
Series: Historias Zosan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682458
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ :D mi primer fic Zosan, que emoción!! 
> 
> Esta idea nació cuando estaba viendo el arco de Dressrosa, en este momento donde Zoro, Kinemon y Luffy son encontrados por Violet y ella decide ayudarlos, me pareció muy curioso la forma en la que Zoro se refirió a Sanji, diciendo “nuestro cocinero” cuando simplemente podría haber dicho “el cocinero” no sé, me llamó la atención este hecho y decidí convertirlo en un lindo one shot, díganme que piensan.

Zoro había intentado centrarse en la misión, de verdad que lo intentó, después de todo, tenían que llegar hasta donde se escondía ese Doflamingo y hacerle pagar con creces todo el daño que le infringió a este bello país, sin embargo, la molestia en su pecho seguía allí, recordándole una vez más lo patético que estaba siendo al respecto.

¿Y todo por qué?

Por el estúpido cocinero ¿Por quién más sería?

Siempre yendo detrás de las mujeres que se encontrara por el camino, haciéndolo lucir como un absoluto idiota enamorado y esta vez, a pesar de la importante misión en mano no fue la excepción y eso no es sorpresa en él, pero… ¿Por qué continúa doliéndole como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace? eso no tenía explicación para el espadachín. Si, es verdad, no pudo evitar enamorarse de ese idiota de cejas rizadas desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero a estas alturas debería de estar más que insensibilizado al ver al cejas babeando por un par de pechos.

¿Qué más daba si se iba con alguna mujer por allí? No es como si le fuera a confesar sus sentimientos, Zoro estaba bastante seguro de cuál sería el resultado de esa conversación y no quería volver a East Blue de una patada del cocinero, ni mucho menos que las cosas se volvieran incomodas entre ellos, estaba bastante bien para él seguir llevando la relación que tenían, una sana rivalidad entre nakamas.

No debería de anhelar algo que sin duda no le correspondía, no debería de dolerle ver que alguien más podía ganarse el afecto de Sanji.

Pero no, contrario a lo que debería sentía dolor, en lo más profundo de su ser, manifestándose en su cuerpo y haciéndole sentir mal de muchas maneras, casi tanto como cuando Perona usaba sus fantasmas negativos en él con la excusa de estar _“aburrida”._ Y eso solo lo ponía de mal humor, pero trataba de contenerse y no explotar con cualquiera, por el bien de la misión.

Su mente traidora no paraba de recordarle una y otra vez lo ocurrido, además, había una diferencia, esta mujer no se podía decir que le era indiferente Sanji como muchas otras con las que suele coquetear con su estúpido baile de fideos y no le daban ni la hora del día. Esta en cambio, como aparente pago por haberla salvado, ¿De qué? No tenía idea, se había perdido en esa parte de la historia, el punto es que le dio un beso en la mejilla; y tuvo que hacerlo enfrente de él, no podía hacerlo cuando estuviera sola con el cocinero ¿Eso era demasiado pedir?

Por supuesto que el idiota no lo pensó dos veces y se fue con ella en su propia nube de felicidad, porque aparentemente la familia Donquixote planeaba atacar el Sunny y cómo no, él tenía que ir a salvar a Nami y a los demás.

Se terminó quedando con Kinemon, mientras esperaban a que Luffy buscara una manera de salir del coliseo, con sus celos, tristeza y una resignación aplastante agregado a la mezcla para hacerle compañía.

Y como si no fuera todo eso suficiente, llegó a actuar como una chica celosa cuando la mujer apareció ante ellos mientras se preparaban para ir a la cima del castillo de Dressrosa e hizo el comentario de _“ah, la mujer que estaba con **nuestro** cocinero”_ tratando de marcar un claro sentido de pertenencia a alguien que no le pertenecía en lo absoluto, se sintió un idiota al haber hecho el comentario en voz alta, no le costaba nada decir _“el cocinero”_ pero al parecer su mente tenía otras ideas y quería marcar territorio a alguien que muy probablemente no vuelva a ver en su vida y en un momento que ni era el indicado. Al menos agradeció el no ser tan idiota y haberlo dicho en plural, gracias a ese hecho pudo pasar desapercibido este tonto desliz.

Ahora correteaban por las calles junto a la mujer con la que se había ido con el cocinero de mierda de buenas a primeras hace un rato, ¿Viola? ¿Violeta? ¿Violín? Tks… como sea que se llamara, el punto es que ella es la única persona que los podía llevar hasta el jodido Doflamingo sin tener que pasar por tantos puestos de vigilancia que solo los retrasarían de su destino. 

La mujer demostró ser útil en ese trabajo y era algo que no podía negar, pero joder, por mucho que los ayudara no sería así si no fuera por el cocinero y que de alguna manera la convenció para cambiarse de bando y no quería imaginar como logró el infeliz tal hazaña.

Pronto no pudieron avanzar más porque un subordinado de Doflamingo con voz graciosa pero con un enorme cuerpo de piedra les impidió el paso.

Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba.

Fue el momento en el que el espadachín hizo su ritual de amarrarse la bandan y sacar a las tres espadas de sus vainas, Kitetsu y Shusuui en sus manos, Wado en su boca, junto a una sonrisa que prometía sangre, ya estaba listo para concentrar todas sus emociones en sus espadas y liberar algo de tensión cortando al bastardo que tenía enfrente.


	2. El musgo del cocinero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sorprendidos? Apuesto a que no esperaban una segunda parte de este fic, hahahaha yo tampoco (?)
> 
> Bien, la situación es que me pidieron conti y una amiga me sugirió que lo hiciera del arco de Wano, en esta escena donde (spoilersss) Zoro se lleva a Hiyori de la plaza despues de la ejecucion de Yasu, y ella de cuelga de su cuello de forma muy…. Comprometedora por decir lo menos (?) y también quería hacer un capitulo donde Sanji es que el que reclamara un sentido de pertenencia en Zoro, sip, un Sanji celoso (?)
> 
> Y todavía siento dudas sobre si lo logré el cometido con este capitulo, fue un poco difícil de hacer :/ pero bueno, en general no esta mal, y ahora si que si puedo decir que este fic está completo. 
> 
> Gracias por sus kudos, comentarios y por su apoyo c:

Sanji estaba molesto más allá de la razón y eso lo proyectaba al luchar, dando patadas de fuego feroces a su contrincante en esos momentos, pero ni siquiera la satisfacción de golpear reiteradas veces a X Drake podía disminuir su enojo, no, tacha eso, estar solo enojado es un eufemismo para como se sentía en esos momentos… y aunque lo quisiera negar, también se encontraba herido.

¿Y todo por quién?

Por el estúpido marimo ¿Por quién más sería sino?

Teniendo un talento único para arruinar el momento y siempre haciendo o diciendo alguna cosa para irritarlo, ya fuera su intención o no, ni siquiera sabe cómo pudo enamorarse de semejante idiota, tal vez él era el idiota aquí por quererlo hasta el punto de perder todo uso de razón, porque nunca en su vida pensó enamorarse de alguien sin modales, con un sentido de la dirección atrofiado que cuando mucho se bañará dos veces por semana, además de alcohólico y un vago total.

Pero allí estaba Sanji, anhelando su encuentro con el marimo después de haberse reencontrado con su odiada familia biológica y todo el desastre con Big Mom, deseando verlo, volver a sus peleas amistosas, sus discusiones sin sentido por cualquier mínima cosa, a sus momentos tranquilos en la cocina, a su comunicación silenciosa en batalla y muy en el fondo, quería volver a verlo para tal vez dejar de ser un cobarde y decirle a Zoro como se sentía.

Es cierto que temía su reacción más que nada, aunque sabía que el tonto espadachín no se burlaría y es que si se atrevía lo iba a mandar a Skypiea de una patada, pero la situación es que nunca se quiso arriesgar a que ya su delicada relación cambiara de forma radical.

Eso y su corazón no soportaría un rechazo, después de todo, era una probabilidad muy alta, ya que el idiota solo lo veía como un nakama con el cual peleaba como rivales. Es por eso que desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos había preferido obviarlos de su corazón para no tener que sufrir, pensó que era lo más fácil de hacer, para los dos.

Pero su tiempo en Totland le sirvió para reflexionar acerca de ello y darse cuenta de que cualquier cosa puede pasar, si se separara del lado de Zoro quisiera que este estuviera al tanto de sus sentimientos, no quería guardarse eso en el pecho por más tiempo, no importaba que su respuesta fuera negativa, solo… sentía que necesitaba hacerlo.

Sin embargo en el momento en el que se encuentran por fin las cosas no son exactamente como esperaba…

La primera parte de su ira fue dirigida al hombre que se hacia llamar Orochi, y es que el cocinero no podía perdonar el hecho que les haya dado al pueblo de Ebisu frutas smile defectuosas para alimentarlos, eso es lo mismo que darles comida envenenada, algo que iba muy en contra de sus principios básicos como cocinero, la comida estaba destinada a alimentar, a dar vida y felicidad, no a dañar a la persona de ninguna forma.

Así que no era de extrañar que una ira silenciosa se empezara a formar dentro de él, unos minutos después, como todos en la plaza, vio como la hija de Yasu se deslizó entre los barrotes para ir donde estaba cuerpo de su padre, tratando inútilmente de despertarlo. No pensó en lo primordial que era mantenerse oculto, no pensó en la misión, no pensó en nada más que salvar a O-Toko de una muerte segura y al parecer no fue el único en pensar así…

A su lado se encontró el espadachín de mierda por el que había estado suspirando los últimos días, semanas, meses, quizás hasta también esos años que pasó en la isla Momoiro. Sostuvo contra su cuerpo a O-Toko para protegerla de las balas y de la vista tan horrible de su padre ensangrentado en el suelo, al igual que él, se veía absolutamente iracundo con toda esta situación.

Zoro no reparó mucho en su presencia, solo diciéndole que no tenía tiempo para él y tirándole a la niña traumatizada para que la cuidara, todo para ir a tratar de matar a Orochi sin importarle lo que le dijera, no podía decir que no le dolió un poco ser recibido con el hombro frío, pero consideró que la situación actual no estaba tampoco para bienvenidas más cálidas, además, sabía que toda la bienvenida de Zoro sería iniciar una pelea con él, justo como siempre.

En poco tiempo todo se tornó un caos, todos los demás se tuvieron que involucrar y así fue como se formó un intercambio entre el bando de Orochi y ellos. Dejó a O-Toko al cuidado de Ussop, para poder pelear con X Drake con toda su fuerza y sin tener tanto cuidado de esquivar sus ataques, además necesitaba poder concentrarse en su pelea.

En ese momento ocurrió el desastre.

Escuchó el grito aterrorizado de una bella doncella pidiendo ayuda ¡Por supuesto que era su deber como caballero el salvarla!

Justo cuando le dio una patada al fastidioso dinosaurio tuvo toda la intención de volar hasta donde se encontraba y quitar del camino todas las amenazas que se atrevían a intentar lastimarla, sin embargo, fue cuando notó como una bola de musgo andante llegó antes que él y por alguna razón inexplicable que su cerebro todavía no llegaba a entender, se la llevó de allí, dejando que la doncella se colgara precariamente de su cuello mientras huían del lugar.

En ese momento su reacción fue quedarse congelado en su lugar, solo mirando por el camino donde se habían ido, estaba tan distraído por lo que presenció que X Drake pudo golpearlo con su cola y mandarlo a volar hasta el otro lado de la plaza, cayendo sobre una casa de alguna familia que no tenía la culpa de nada de este desastre y haciéndola pedazos.

Aún con todo, sentía que su mente procesaba todo lentamente, todavía muy lleno de incredulidad por la escena, aunque transformándose en algo más… un sentimiento ácido quemando su estómago, sabía bien lo que era, solo que no creía tener que sentirlo desde Punk Hazard, cuando Zoro tuvo la osadía de cargar a la bella marine como si solo fuera un saco de papas, sin la menor delicadeza.

Justo como acaba de hacer con la hermosa doncella

¡Si iba a cargarlas de esa forma entonces que no lo hiciera en lo absoluto, ese maldito neandertal!

¡No tiene la delicadeza para estar con una dama tan bella y elegante! ¡No tenía siquiera que cargarla! ¿¡Quién se creía que era de ellas!? ¡Solo era un espadachín de mierda que no merecía tales bellezas de la vida!

….

….

….

….

Joder, se comenzó a sentir mal mientras más su mente pensaba en ello, no le importó los gritos de sus amigos por él, así de mal para no levantarse por los gritos de sus preciosas diosas, pero no quería levantarse de los escombros donde había llegado a parar, no quería enfrentar al mundo aún, tampoco le importaba grandes pasos que se acercaban, X Drake podía irse a la mierda, Sanji tenía demasiado en su plato en estos momentos para prestarle atención.

… ¿Cómo es que su marimo se había ido así con la hermosa doncella y a apenas haber reparado en su presencia?... un momento…

…

¿Acaso pensó en Zoro como **su** marimo? ¿De dónde su mente sacó este sentido de pertenencia por él?

Zoro no era suyo, ni nada remotamente parecido, tan solo podía decir que eran nakamas, pero eso no lo convertía en su propiedad. El solo pensamiento hizo que un malestar se manifestara en su pecho, casi como cuando estaba en el mar y podía sentir la presión del agua, ahogándole, eso aparte de los obvios celos y no precisamente hacia el marimo…

Sabía que estaba mal pensar de esa forma, su corazón no debía de guardar ningún mal sentimiento contra ninguna dama, si Zeff estuviera aquí ya le hubiera dado una patada con su pierna de madera por eso, pero… no lo podía evitar, no quería que esa bella doncella estuviera cerca de Zoro, quería su atención, ser el extremo receptor de sus afectos, de sus sonrisas, de su amor…

¡Ahg!

¡Maldito Marimo de mierda!

¡Ya no quería seguir pensando en él!

¿Qué derecho tenía de permanecer en su mente sin su consentimiento?

¡Estaba harto de ese cabeza de alga, que haga lo que quiera! ¡A él ya no le va a importar!

-¡Sal de donde estás Vinsmoke Sanji!

Como un ave fénix Sanji renació de las cenizas, o en este caso, de los escombros, y en vez de parecer una ave hermosa que cura a las personas con sus lágrimas, parecía un feroz dragón a punto de escupir fuego, ya que no solo ardía en furia figurativamente, sino también de forma literal, haciéndole parecer la persona más aterradora del lugar.

Esta es la historia de cómo todo llegó a la situación actual, el cocinero de los Sombreros de paja dándole patadas de fuego a X Drake con el fin de volarle todos los dientes de la asquerosa boca con la que lo llamó un _“Vinsmoke”_ y esto era solo una parte, cuando se encontrara de nuevo con el molesto marimo de mierda también iba a recibir una buena patada solo por hacer de él un revoltijo de emociones y hacerle pensar mal de una dama. 


End file.
